la dulce venganza
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Alejandra Urdaneta, habia sido una chica normal, con una vida normal, pero sin que ella se lo imaginara su pasado aparecera y la matara, decidiendo tomar venganza, tomara un pacto con la muerte para desacerse de todo aquel que alguna vez le lastimo, el odio la llevara a convertirla en algo peor de lo que puede imaginar, solo una chica, que reaparece en su vida, podra salvarla
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos x3! Le saludo a todos trayendo este fic lleno de tragedia y suspenso, basado en mis sentimientos y mi vida (tampoco digo que mi vida sea así ¬¬), en fin, comencemos desde el principio**

**Nota: este fic refleja lo que es capaz una persona de hacer al sentir rencor y odio, y de lo que hace la gente para arruinarle la vida a las personas que simplemente no encajan, y que esas personas a veces son capaceases de guardar rencor, hasta son capaz de volverse un demonio por esto…**

**/**

**Prologo: una vida con dolor y sin recompensa**

**San diego, Carabobo, Venezuela**

**Respire el dulce aire de la libertad, tantos años de encierro en una pequeña jaula donde yo era una simple cucaracha rodeada de gallinas tratando de comerme, por fin, era libre de expresarme y hacer lo que más deseaba. Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta a la universidad de Arturo Michelena, una prestigiosa universidad de Venezuela, había entrado de pura suerte ya que el segundo año escolar había sido un caos de malas notas, arruinando toda mi vida escolar, pero allí estaba, en la más codiciada universidad, donde ahora iba a estudiar dirección de películas, estaba ansiosa, tantos años dudando que quería ser, y ahora lo tenía decidido, aparte de un pequeño curso universitario de lenguas y escritura. Subí las escaleras encontrándome con un pasillo al aire libre, donde había un pequeño techo de color morado, alrededor de este pasillo había varios edificios pequeños donde se encontraban los salones. Camine en busca de mi salón, o mejor dicho, mi edificio, ya que cada edificio era de diferentes carreras, al tomar camino al edificio de dirección escuche una voz llamarme.**

**- ¡oh por dios!, ¡¿Alejandra!? – dijo una voz tan familiar, voltee encontrándome con una persona la cual le tenía un infinito desprecio.**

**- vaya!... Nicolás Faria – dije con tono de pocos amigos, lo odiaba desde el 5° grado, los despreciaba tanto, y no pudo ser peor ya que venía acompañado de los pocos sesos de Gustin, otro compañero mío que estudiaba conmigo desde el segundo año de preparatoria – vaya, no creí encontrarlos por aquí – dije entre dientes.**

**- nosotros tampoco, vaya hace tanto que no te veía, mírate te ves muy bien – dijo sin quitarme los ojos de enzima, si, desde que me había graduado, mi autoestima y mi ser completo habían mejorado en un ánimo bastante alto, pero ahora, solo quería matara a sangre fría a esos dos.**

**- si…gracias – dije entre dientes - ¿y acaso estudiaran aquí? -.**

**- pues no es obvio, estudiaremos deportismo – dijo Nicolás rodeándome el cuello con su brazo.**

**- si, nos veremos siempre – dijo Gustin animado.**

**-Nicolás suéltame – dije seria soltándome de Nicolás, no soportar ni un segundo más con esos dos inútiles – no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a mí en todo el maldito semestre, quien les dijo que somos amigos!? – dije exaltada.**

**- pero, Ale, hemos cambiado, lo prometo, además, eh pensado que tal vez podamos dejar todo atrás, y comenzar de cero – dijo Nicolás tratando de abrazarme de nuevo lo cual le impedí.**

**- ni de joda!, jamás quiero volver a ver nada con ustedes dos, jamás en toda mi vida! – dije tomando de nuevo camino hacia el edificio de dirección, ¿¡que se creían estos dos!?, ¿¡que después de 8 malditos años con ellos maltratándome y tratándome como basura seriamos algo!?, pues que ni le pase po la mente!.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A pesar de lo que había pasado en la mañana, el resto del día, había sido hermoso y tranquilo, conocí gente nueva y ahora mi mama me dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa en casa, no sé qué seria, pero ansiaba ir a ver que era o quien era, ya que había escuchado a alguien más con ella, la primera persona que me paso por la mente fue me mejor amiga lizzie, ella era todo para mí, era mi luz y mi ídolo, era como mi hermana mayor ya que ella era 4 años mayor que yo, la había conocido en internet, pero poco después nos conocimos en persona. Aunque las posibilidades de que me haya ido a visitar eran bajas ya que ella estaba grabando un disco con la nueva disquera que había firmado con ella, ella quería tener una banda famosa en Inglaterra, a pesar que fuera de México, lo consiguió, había ido a Inglaterra a firmar con una buena disquera, estaba emocionadísima por ella cuando me conto, deseaba verla y felicitarla mucho. Pero ahora solo debía preocuparme por mis estudios.**

**Salí del edificio de dirección al gran, ya había pasado todo el día, y me quería quedar en las clases de la tarde que duraron bastante, fui en busca de mi auto que era uno de los pocos autos allí, en camino allá, escuche ciertos pasos siguiéndome, no sabía si eran algunos de los estudiantes o algún ladrona sí que con valentía voltee a ver a Sofi, era una compañera la cual le agarre bastante aprecio ya que su nombre era el de un personaje que cree una vez, el cual me había fascinado, era pelo castaño y ojos verdes, flaca y era un año mayor que yo.**

**- a-Ale, ¿estás bien?, pareces tensa – dijo acercándose a mí.**

**- ah, no, no es eso, es que como es de noche me asuste un poco – dije rascándome la nuca.**

**- oh bien, pero tranquis, esta es una zona privada, nadie puede entrar – dijo con una sonrisa cálida – bueno allí está mi auto, nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiendo en dirección a su auto.**

**- hasta luego Sofi – dije mientras retomaba camino a mi auto otra vez.**

**Continúe mi camino hacia mi auto, y de nuevo volví a escuchar los pasos, curiosa de por qué Sofi me había seguido (suponiendo que es ella), voltee encontrándome con las dos personas que no quería encontrarme.**

**- hola ale – saludo Nicolás.**

**- que tal nena? – saludo Gustin con su risita estúpida de siempre.**

**- que hacen aquí!?, acaso no les deje lo suficientemente claro que no quería hablar con ustedes!? – dije molesta, o tenía tiempo para estos dos inútiles sin sesos.**

**- espera, si, queríamos hablar contigo, porque, notamos que has cambiado y te queríamos dar una oportunidad – dijo Nicolás.**

**- ¿¡que!?, debes estar bromeando!? – Exclame – dime… ¿¡QUIENES** **FUERON LOS IDIOTAS QUE ME TUVIERON JODIDA TODOS ESTOS AÑO!?, ¡¿Quiénes SON LOS QUE ME APARTARON DE LA SOCIEDAD… AHM!?, ¡FUERON USTEDES! –dije bastante molesta, volví a mi auto y al abrir la puerta de este, Nicolás poso su mano en la puerta y la cerro.**

**- bueno, yo se que hacer, acabemos con tu supuesto sufrimiento – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me tiraba al pavimento. **

"**¿¡que estaban haciendo!?, no me iban a…" pensé, mientras los observaba acercarse a mí con cara de no tener buenas intenciones. Gustin cogió mis piernas mientras Nicolás sostenía mis brazos y caí enzima mío, quitándome la ropa salvajemente. Abrí los ojos en par al sentir sus sucias manos tocarme el abdomen y empecé a forsajear sin resultado, no entendida como es que se habían vuelto tan fuertes, pero tenía una horrible mezcla de odio y asco invadirme, quería quitármelo de enzima y matarlo, matarlo hasta que suplicara piedad, pero ya era tarde, me estaban humillando como jamás creí que me sucedería, unas grandes lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, unas lágrimas de desesperación y odio, quería destruirlo, quería matarlo… quería venganza!, siempre era igual, las lágrimas eran siempre remplazadas por odio, era siempre así, pero ahora, el odio era infinito, pero no tenía escapatoria, ahora por mucho que intentara forsajear no podía liberarme, pero eso no me detuvo, hasta que lo peor fue cuando termino, se levantó con una sonrisa satisfactoria, en eso Gustin se acercó a él.**

**- viejo y ahora qué? – dijo Gustin.**

**- no podemos dejar que nos acuse asa que – dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de su pantalón – debemos matarla -.**

**- ¿¡que!?, ¿¡acaso enloqueciste!? – dijo Gustin tratando de detenerlo, pero Nicolás se negó y le dio un codazo en la barbilla haciendo que callera al suelo mientras se sujetaba la barbilla.**

**Nicolás se agacho hacia donde estaba, pero con ira lo detuve, mientras este trataba de llegar con la navaja a mi cuello.**

**- vas a arrepentirte de esto Nicolás – dije con dificultad mientras le sujetaba el brazo para que no llegara a mi cuello, cosa que fue imposible ya que lo logro.**

**enterró lentamente la navaja en mi cuello, haciendo que la sangre corriera fuertemente a mi alrededor, solté un leve grito de dolor al sentir la navaja enterrada en mi cuello, sostuve la navaja tratando de sacarla, pero el dolor era horrible, era como si miles de navajas calientes entraran en mi cuello a despedazarme, mire a Nicolás, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo mira con odio y con ira, que si no fuera humana, un brillo rojo que se hubiese notado, y le dije**

– **te lo dije anteriormente… te arrepentirás, JURO QUE RENCARNARE PARA VER TU SIFRIMIENTO! – grite con mucha dificultad, haciendo que la sangre corriera más rápido y la muerte más cerca, un aliento fue el último de mi vida, ya había terminado todo, ambos hijos de puta se habían ido corriendo, y pude recordar todo, mi vida paso ante mis ojos. **

**como mi infancia era feliz hasta que un día mi vida se arruino, mi familia, me había abandonado hace ya muchos años atrás, mi madre… oh dios, mi pobre madre, ella siempre lo decía, "nunca seguiría viviendo si a ti te pasara algo", lo decía, porque jamás tuvo a nadie más que a mí, y ahora, que mi familia se había marchado tras la muerte de mi abuelo, ahora, ella estaría totalmente sola, aun muerta pude soltar una lagrima, y pensé de nuevo en…dios lizzie, esa chica tan bonita de 20 años y de pelo azul alborotado, como quería a esa chica, y ahora, cuando se enterara de mi muerte… no sé qué iba a hacer.**

**En eso, de la nada me incorpore, mire a todos lados buscando respuesta de por qué seguía viva, pero una idea paso por mi cabeza, y voltee asustada de lo que iba a encontrar, y hay estaba, mi cuerpo sin vida alguna, frio y pálido, sin latidos, abrí los ojos en par… no podía ser posible… yo…yo estaba muerta. Sostuve mi cabeza en una mirada desesperada.**

**- no… esto no puede pasarme… no a mí!, POR QUE A MI!...NOOOOOO! – solté un grito desgarrador, dejándome caer de rodillas, y dejando que unas extrañas lagrimas corrieran por mi mejillas – no… mama…lizzie…dios, dios! Que hare – dije ya con ira, todo esto paso por un simple error de mi mama, no la culpaba, los culpaba a ellos, ellos habían destrozado mi infancia hasta la muerte, imaginarse que hasta un punto de desear suicidarme más de una vez.**

**En eso, algo me dijo que alguien o algo estaba detrás de mí, voltee lentamente y observe un hombre de traje negro, su pinta era joven y atractivo de pelo blanco medio largo y ojos grises claros, pero en su mano izquierda llevaba una gran guadaña bastante sencilla.**

**-¿Quién… eres? – dije con dificultad.**

**- ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente? – dijo con una oscura voz, algo profunda y suave.**

**- la… muerte? – dije incorporándome.**

**- que lista, para ser humana… Alejandra, creo que ya sabes que tu espíritu viene conmigo – dijo dando unos pasos hacia mí – lamentablemente tu alma se queda, se que hay muchas cosas que debes hacer, pero el cabo es que ya estas muerta -.**

**- pero… - observe mi cuerpo sin vida que ya hacía en el piso bañado de sangre, y lo único que hice fue acercarme a él, al verlo y pensar… "¿me iré en vano?, ¿sin vengarme pro todos estos años de sufrimiento?... no… no podía quedarse así" pensé, haciendo que una oleada de ira y desprecio invadiera mi ser, abrí la mano sintiendo algo sólido, pero inconsciente de lo que era, voltee a la parca y le levante el no tan pesado objeto, y le apunto en medio de los ojos, lo observe pero sin quitar la vista de la parca, era un gran hacha carmesí, parecía tan pesada que ni yo sabía cómo lo cargaba. Miraba retante a la parca, con una ira incontrolable.**

**- no me iré… no sin que los vea sufrir a todos – dije retante.**

**- ya veo… sabes lo que tienes en manos? – pregunto mirando el hacha.**

**- no… - dije sin borra mi ceño fruncido.**

**- esta hacha se llama humanity, es el odio y la ira del humano, volviéndola un arma letal, me parece que debes ser muy fuerte para cargarla y hasta haberla invocado – dijo mientras la desvía de su campo de visión.**

**Yo?, fuerte? Parecía algo no muy raro, ya que siempre tome confianza de mí.**

**Observe el hacha tranquilamente, era perfectamente filosa.**

**- esta hacha no te lastimara, si no a tus enemigos, es capaz de matar a cualquier ser, sea humano u otra cosa – dijo rodeándome – ahora, me parece un desperdicio que al invocar hacha tan peligrosa y valiosa, te lleve, así que, ¿Qué opinas de un trato? – dijo haciendo desaparecer su guadaña.**

**- un trato como qué? – dije seria.**

**- últimamente eh tenido mucho trabajo, y esos chicos que te asesinaro no harán muchas cosas buenas en su vida, así que… qué opinas si trabajas para mi hasta que los mates a todos los que alguna vez te hicieron daño en tu infancia? – dijo posando enfrente mío.**

**- y que ganas tú? – dije segura de que me iba a pedir algo a cambio.**

**- ah, eres lista, pues si, necesito algo, cuando acabes con tu trabajo, tu iras al infierno – dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

**- bien… con tal de que esos hijo de putas sufran conmigo en el infierno, bien por mí – dije mirando mi cuerpo.**

**- excelente, entonces… es un trato – dijo estirando su pálida mano hacia mí con una media sonrisa. **

**Al acerca mi mano a la suya note que mi mano pareció volverse de esqueleto, y la aleje rápidamente, el me miro con diversión.**

**- bien si no quieres… - le corte la frase cuando desprevenido le tome la mano y selle el trato – bien humana… ahora eres la ayudante de la muerte – dijo son una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**En eso sentí que algo me jalaba y mi vista se nublo negra, abrí los ojos lentamente, volviendo a sentir un calor corporal y de un momento a otro me siente de un tiro y tome una bocanada de aire y arranque rápidamente el cuchillo de mi cuello seguido de mi herida sellada con un tatuaje de una calavera, continúe tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Observe a mi alrededor con dificultad para buscar a la parca, pero nada, solo pude mirar mi nueva hacha, tome el aire suficiente y la tome sin mucha dificultad, y la mire, de pronto una sensación de poder se apodero de mí, una sensación de…locura, al sentirá tan poderosa arma en mis manos, no pude evitar soltar una risa de pura locura, y así sentí que en mi boca algo era distinto, toque lo que parecía diferente y era mi colmillo, estaba mas largo, sonreí exponiéndolo.**

**- nada mal – dije con picardía.**

**/**

**Bueno que les parecido? Espero que bien ;) me costó hacer esto -3- en fin, espero les haya gustado y espero no tardar con el otro capi x3**


	2. Chapter 2: lagrimas remplazadas por odio

**Aquí compadritos :D! jejejeje bueno les traigo el segundo cap de esta trágica y devastadora historia -.- jejejejeje en fin disfrútenla!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 2: las lagrimas remplazadas por odio **

**Colombia, Bogotá**

**- si, si ya te oí, ahs a veces te pones estresante, lindo – dije con tono pícaro al teléfono – de cualquier forma ya estoy fuera de su ventana baka…ajam… yem, sabes que lo hago sigilosamente – dije con una sonrisa que hacia que se me sobresaliera mi colmillo.**

**Colgué el teléfono, y voltee para observar la ventana donde me recostaba, sonreí pícaramente y abrí la ventana que abría paso al balcón de esta lujosa casa. Examine mi libreta de victimas.**

_**Efrain Linares**_

_**Dueño del banco más conocido de Latinoamérica**_

_**Vida impura, se la vive borracho, se ha divorciado dos veces y a una de sus ex esposas la mato, tenía 3 hijos y los dio en adopción, siempre tiene a más de una prostituta en su casa**_

**- tks… esperaba más de ti efra… pero ¿por que esperar buenos resultados de un bastardo como tu? – dije acercándome a la cama donde este dormía.**

**Tenía los brazos abiertos en ellos habían dos mujeres muy hermosas, pero francamente muy desaliñadas y sus pecados estaban al borde, enfunde mi hacha carmesí y la pose en mi hombro izquierdo, mire con asco la escena, los humanos no mejoraban, era definitivo. Aclare mi mente con las memorias de aquel bastardo inútil que tenia al frente, lo recordaba con claridad. Siempre se pasaba de la ralla tocándome en parte donde no debía, me faltaba el respeto, me golpeaba, no tenia ni vergüenza de pegarle a una chica. Fruncí el seño y observe con ira a aquel personaje de mis memorias ya adulto, seguía siendo gordo y patético, decidida a dar el primer paso decidid despertarlo.**

**- despierta – dije casi en susurro.**

**El hombre gordo despertó y dirijo inmediata mente su mirada a mi, su expresión cambio a asustada y de inmediato se soltó de las dos prostitutas y haciendo que estas también despertaran, y ahora los 3 me miraban con temor, dirigí mi mirada fría a las dos mujeres.**

**- ustedes… - dije sin quitarle la mirada de enzima – fuera de aquí par de putas – dije con tono serio.**

**Ambas mujeres salieron corriendo dejándome con mi viejo compañero.**

**- qu-quien eres..? – dijo con tono cundido de terror, aparte de que no paraba de temblar – si eres de alguno de esos terroristas dije que les iba a pagar pronto -.**

**- aahhh… que cosa – dije formando una sonrisa en mi cara, exponiendo mi colmillo – no me sorprende viniendo de ti, Efra -.**

**- de… que hablas? – dijo todavía asustado.**

**- veamos, como te hago recordar esa época… - dije pensativa – ah, ya se! – en eso de la nada saque de mi cabello saque unos lentes negro y mi cara cambio a cuando era mas joven - … juro… que a pesar que me valla… algún día me vengare por todo lo que me hicieron – dije como el ultimo día que me fui de preparatoria.**

**Mi viejo compañero abrió los ojos en par, percatándose de quien era.**

**- A-Alejandra…!? Como es posible!? Hace años me informaron que habías muerto! – dijo al borde del pánico.**

**- jejejeje acaso creías que me iría sin que tu y los demás sufrieran? – dije apuntando con el hacha a él haciendo que se asustara mas.**

**- ¡por favor Ale!, ¡perdóname! – dijo arrodillándose en la cama.**

**- que te perdone!? - solte un carcajada - no me hagas reír hombre, te perdone muchas veces – dije acercándome lentamente a la cama – observa, quiero que saludes a mi pequeña amiga, se llama _Humanity_, es el odio y el resentimiento humano en forma de hacha, no es asombroso? – dije observando mi hacha con diversión.**

**- ¿q-que me harás? – dijo arrinconándose.**

**- ¿tu que cree? – dije montando la rodilla en la cama.**

**Levante el hacha enfrente de él y con un increíble velocidad corte el pie de mi viejo compañero, haciendo que la sangre corriera fuertemente por toda la cama hasta mancharme a mi, Efrain soltó y grito de dolor al observar la sangre correr por toda la blanca habitación, trato de sostenerse el pie, pero antes de eso acerque la punta de mi hacha a su pecho y la clave lentamente mientras la movía, haciendo que Efrain soltara otro grito, ampliaba mi sonrisa a cada grito que escuchaba de él, enterraba el hacha mas profundo a cada movimiento, hasta que tire del hacha hacia arriba haciendo una cortada muy profunda y peligrosa, la sangre corría como fuente, y mi viejo compañero no dejaba de soltar gritos de dolor.**

**- ¡POR FAVOR… PIEDAD! – grito tratando de para la sangre.**

**Solté una carcajada y continúe con su tortura, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.**

.

**Abrí la ventana de la habitación del hotel de una patada y entre con gran agilidad, cargaba conmigo el alma de mi compañero, lucia desnutrida y flaca, aparte de su mirada perdida, la deje en el suelo y tire mi hacha en el mueble, y me dispuse a acercarme al baño, entre y me observe en el espejo, estaba llena de sangre, sangre inmunda e impura si se podría decir, a continuación lave mis mano y brazos junto con mi cara y mi cabello, tome una toalla y recoji mi pelo en ella para que se secara, Salí y decidí quitarme la ropa ya sucia, me quite mi blueyeans, seguido de mis botas de tacón-bajo con púas, para luego quitarme mi corsé morada oscuro, agarre la ropa y la tire al suelo, pero antes de que esta llegara al suelo, de la nada una llama morada la consumió, no podía dejar que lavaran eso, de cualquier forma siempre conseguía mas ropa así, y adoraba usar corsé, alguien me habían enseñado lo cool que era esas ropas. Me senté en el sillón con mi ropa interior negra, la cual era un poco exótica, tome de la mesita a lado del sillón un PSP para jugar.**

**En eso decidí observar el alma de mi viejo compañero en el suelo, parecía realmente un fantasma, las almas solo eran la chispa que mantenía viva a las personas, el espíritu es solo la esencia de esa persona, que trae con ella los recuerdos y demás. Pero el alma también reflejaba lo bueno y lo malo del espíritu, y mientras más desnutrida estaba, mas insignificante fue en su vida. Decidí levantarme y acercarme a este, lo tome entre mis manos y acerque mi boca a su cuello arrancado un pedazo de este, y devorándolo, pude sentir un sabor no muy bueno, pero definitivo sabia perfecto, y hacia que una oleada de poder se apoderara de mi cuerpo, y pude sentir una satisfacción increíble, pero antes de continuar, pude sentir que alguien o algo se acercaba, solté el alma y volví al sillón para seguir jugando, en eso pude escuchar a algo aterrizar en la ventana, voltee y vi al ser que me había vuelto a la vida de entre el cielo y el infierno, si se podía ser exacto.**

**- llegas temprano cariño – dije con una sonrisa exponiendo mi colmillo.**

**- déjate de juegos Ale – dijo la parca con sus manos en los bolsillos y acercándose a mi - ¿Dónde esta el alma? -.**

**- debajo de ti – dije con burla mientras continuaba con mi juego.**

**El dirigió su mirada a sus pies para observar el alma desnutrida de mi compañero.**

**- buen trabajo, ¿te costó mucho? – dijo seriamente.**

**- no, la verdad me divertí, como siempre Death – dije con una sonrisa (soy frecuente a decirle así).**

**- es increíble que llevas 4 años trabajando para mi, y solo has recolectado 4 almas de tus compañeros – .**

**- eso se dice planeación, pero mientras voy matando a los que casi no hicieron nada -.**

**- ¿y tus asesinos? – dijo con curiosidad pero sin cambiar su mirar serio.**

**- serán de ultimo, siempre dejo lo mejor para el final – dije con cierta picardía en mi hablar.**

**- aja – dijo con tono antipático – ni modo, ubique tu próxima victima, Manuel Ferreira, ¿me equivoco? -.**

**- para nada cariño – dije con tono pícaro – donde esta ese perro faldero – dije tomando un sorbo de un refresco que saque de mi bolso justo alado de el sofá.**

**- Inglaterra – dijo la Death haciendo que escupiera el refresco de la sorpresa, acaso había dicho… INGLATERRA!?.**

**- ¿¡INGLATERRA!?, ¿¡debes estar jodiendome!? – brame con cierto aire de rencor.**

**- ¿algún problema? – dijo Death bastante tranquilo.**

**- ¡no me juegues así!, tu mas que nadie sabes que Inglaterra es una zona restringida para mi, Death – dije acercándome a él con ira.**

**- relájate Ale, no te la vas a encontrar, ella esta en sus problemas tu en los tuyos –dijo desviando la mirada de mi.**

**- ¡AHS! – dije entrando en estado de psicópata – bien!, ahs, dios… y bueno donde esta ese crédulo y que hace allí?, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar a ese tarado saliendo del continente – dije con molestia y volviendo a mi sillón con mi refresco.**

**- es baterista de apoyo en una banda, creo que la banda se llamaba Blood Rose – dijo la parca muy tranquilo, otra vez, y haciendo que yo me ahogara con el refresco.**

**- genial!, sabes que tu lo mejoras todos? – dije con sarcasmo.**

**- gracias – dijo Death con una media sonrisa burlona.**

**- no, nada de gracias!, ahora como hare esto, si me encuentro con ella… ¡AHS! No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, tener algún contacto con mi vida humana me podría debilitar – dije un tanto nerviosa, y pude sentir el tacto frio de las manos suaves de Death, y voltee a verlo para clavar mi mirada con la suya, su mirada gris clara.**

**- deja de preocuparte, no pasara nada, solo mátalo y listo, no pasara nada, te lo prometo – dijo Death con un toque de sinceridad, era raro en el, al fin y al cabo era la muerte, la encarnación del temor humano, y tener sentimientos?, lo dudaba y mucho, pero en ese momento, me pereció ver una pizca de sentimiento en sus ojos.**

**- gracias – dije cabizbaja.**

**- pero Ale… ¿Por qué te preocupa que ella te vea? – dijo Death con un toque de curiosidad.**

**- es que… no me puedo imaginarme sus ojos a verme destrozando un cuerpo sanguinariamente – dije con tristeza.**

**- no te preocupes, todo estará bien – dijo Death volviendo a la ventana con el alma de mi viejo compañero en hombro.**

**- espera – dije tomándole su fuerte brazo, este volteo enarcando una ceja – sabes, es muy estresante el tener que ir a Inglaterra, ¿porque no te quedas un rato para divertirnos? – dije lujuriosamente, mostrando mis pechos con mi sostén de encaje.**

**- no seas zorra Ale – dijo Death obstinado, pero volteo a verme**** y ****sonrió**** de ****medio****lado – pero necesito darte algo – dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.**

**- ah…bueno entonces…da-dámelo – dije con un poco de nerviosismo.**

**Sentí la pared a mi espalda y Death me apreso en ella con sus brazos, pose mis manos en su pecho para tratar de separarlo, cosa que ni yo podía, se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, sintiendo su respiración mas cerca y haciendo que me sonrojara, y una fragancia inundo mi nariz, una fragancia hipnotizante, que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, se acercó aun mas a mi, y pude sentir su fría mano muerta acariciar mis curvas haciendo que una sensación de escalofríos corriera por mi, llego a mis pechos y sentí que allí puso algún papel, y se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro algo.**

**- aquí están los boletos – dijo con tono lujurioso que hizo que me encendiera mas aun las mejillas.**

**Luego se apartó de mí para tomar de nuevo el alma de mi viejo compañero y se acercó a la ventana para volver la vista a mí.**

**- uno de mis ayudantes te estará esperando allí para que alquiles el transporte que quieras – dijo para luego brincar de la ventana y salir del lugar, dejándome toda roja.**

**Bufe acomodándome un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro, volví al sillón y empecé a empacar todo, saque los boletos de mis pechos con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, y observe que el avión salía en 4 horas, saque rápido ropa para ponerme, saque una franelilla negra, unos short de blueyeans, unos guantes sin dedo de motociclista, unas botas de cuero y una gabardina negra, junto con una gargantilla algo especial de mi vida. **

**Termine de empacar y sostuve la maleta para salir, ahora me tocaba mi siguiente victima, pero esta me traería problemas en la posición en donde estaba, no deseaba que ella me viera de aquella forma, como una asesina… una cruel y despiadada asesina, que estaba al borde de convertirse en un demonio.**

.

.

**Observe el reloj en mi mano con cuero negro, eran las 7:15 pm, volví a ocultar el reloj con la manga de la gabardina, y observe afuera de la ventana del avión, era la primera vez que viajaba a Inglaterra, me habían contado que era muy hermosa, claro su clima es siempre nublado y sobrio, la verdad, era algo que me encantaba, me gustaba la lluvia, y ese tipo de clima, así que mi estadía iba a ser pacifica, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, y aquella chica no se metia en mis asuntos, no tenia tiempo para estar pendiente de mi vida pasada, de mis familia, algo que despreciaba recordar, o de mi madre, dios, aquella mujer que tanto quise, y mi mejor amiga del alma que era mi hermana del corazón y ella podía ser la única que me sacara de aquel contrato que llevaba con la muerte y que corrompiera mi venganza, tenia que matarlos a todos, por haberse metido conmigo, por haberme destruido mi infancia, pero ahora, estaba en un momento en que ella podría saber que seguía con vida, y ayudarme, algo que en verdad no quería.**

**Volví mi mirada a el hombre que me acompañaba alado mio, era bastante atractivo, tenia el pelo negro, un poco largo, tenia un mechón collendo de un lado y del otro lo tenia recogido, traia unos lentes que lo hacían lucir mas atractivo, su mirada era pacifica y tranquila, pero su aura era… era algo anormal, tenia los ojos de color rojo vino, eran hermosos, pero me sentía inquieta junto a el, se podía pensar que sabia lo que era, pero para no darle larga a aquel problema, decidí solo voltear a la ventana, pero no podía concentrarme con aquel hombre junto a mi, decidí mirarlo de nuevo de reojo y su aura era negra y oscura.**

**- es extraño ver a alguien como tu aquí – dijo aquel hombre con una serena voz, que parecía de seda.**

**- uhm? – dije con indiferencia.**

**- no eres… una shinigami? – dijo el con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, haciendo que me sorprendiera, como lo sabia!?, pero ahora, que lo veía detenidamente, forme una sonrisa igual de maliciosa exponiendo mi colmillo.**

**- y yo me pregunto que hace un demonio aquí – dije recostando mi barbilla en mi muñeca.**

**- bueno, me dedico a comer almas - dijo con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia – y viajar a diferentes lugares es entretenido -.**

**-pff – bufe – que poco realista, y además que pinta es esa, estoy mas que consiente de cómo es un demonio – dije sin quitarle la mirada.**

**- obviamente es un disfraz, acaso quieres que ande como demonio por allí? – dijo con burla, acaso que estaba tomando el pelo.**

**- jajajaja que gracioso – dije con sarcasmo, y decidí no darle importancia al ser alado mio, y me recosté en la ventanilla para poder contemplar el paisaje, pero en eso, pude ori la voz de nuevo del demonio junto a mi.**

**- es raro, para ser shinigami, no deberías cumplir con las reglas? – dijo con su tono burlón.**

**- ahm?, ¿de que demonios hablas? – dije con un ligero tono molesto.**

**- deberías saber que los shinigamis son propenso a convertirse en demonios o ángeles, claro depende se sus actos – dijo fijando su mirada en mi.**

**- eso no me importa, solo soy una shinigami temporal – dije sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.**

**- ¿temporal?, jamás había odio algo así – dijo algo desconcierto.**

**- si, hice un pacto con la parca de matar a un grupo de personas y luego irme al infierno – dije con disgustos, el infierno tampoco era un lugar de en sueño, estaba mas que consiente de eso.**

**- ahm, ya veo, es raro, la muerte solo elije almas dignas de ser shinigamis y poderosas, pero si fue por un pacto, uhm, ese viejo si que tiene buen gusto – dijo con tono pícaro, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rosadas.**

**- tks! – Bufe molesta – de cualquier forma, las reglas son solo palabras invisibles sin importancias -.**

**El resto del viaje fue bastante callado, el demonio me dijo que se llamaba demian, un nombre raro, era un demonio cualquiera, emanaba maldad, agonía, pánico y lujuria, son cualidades bastante principales de los demonios, aparte de lagunas indirectas que me lanzo, me molestaba, pero no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. **

**Inglaterra, London**

**El vuelo termino y me dirigí con velocidad a las puertas de salida apenas tome mi maleta, llegue al alquiler de vehículos y me encontré con Stefan, un chico joven y bastante coqueto, era algo joven podría decirse que era de 17 o 18, la verdad no me importo, no era un shinigami completo, estaba en estado de prueba, es un estado donde tienes que cumplir estrictamente las reglas hasta convertirte en shinigami completo (y aun que no lo crean lo pase), se encargaba de atender a algunos shinigamis que venían allí de viaje y les daba vehículos gratis, me mostro varios carros, pero la verdad, ninguno me llamo.**

**- nhee, no tendrás motos? – dije ya obstinada de tantos carros.**

**- si, la verdad tenemos un par de motocicletas por aquí – dijo llevándome donde varias motocicletas, en eso, pude ver mi sueño echo realidad, una autentica heavy davidson, era tan hermosa, casi no me babeo allí mismo.**

**- que tal esa? – dije sin vacilar.**

**- esa?, bueno, si quieres te la llevas, pero estaría difícil ya que el jefe me mataría si se te la dio gratis – dijo un poco nervioso.**

**- ni te preocupes, toma – dije dándole una jugosa cuota, el dinero no era problema para mi, tampoco digo que robaba bancos, las mayorías de mis victimas eran ricas, así que la mayoría me quedaba con sus pensiones. **

**- oh, pues bien, tómala – dijo con media sonrisa y lazándome la llave, la ataje con agilidad, eso me había recordado que antes de morir, yo no tenia los mejores reflejos cuando se trataba de agarra cosas, pero ahora eso había quedado atrás.**

**Me acerque a la moto y de la pequeña maleta saque un casco negro, me la puse, y amarre mi pequeño bolso a la maleta de la moto, y arranque saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento del aeropuerto y me dirji al hotel mas cercano, llegue a un hotel bastante bonito, parecía tener estructura gótica, me encantaba aquel lugar, ciertamente me gustaban las cosas lúgubres. **

**Entre y pedí alojacion de segunda clase, no quería nada excéntrico, y me dieron la habitación 23, y fui en dirección allí, entre y había una cama matrimonial y todo parecía bastante lúgubre, revise mi reloj y vi que era mas o menos tarde, ya eran las 8:45pm, pero no lo parecía ya que al asomarme vi que el sol apenas se acercaba a la orilla, y recordé que el Inglaterra la noche caía a las 10:00 de la noche, ya que allí las ocho de la noche eran las ocho de la tarde, y ni siquiera eran las ocho, eran las veinte, así eran frecuentes en decirle allí.**

**Me tire a la cama, agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, tener que arriesgarme a que aquella chica me viera era, en solo pensarlo, horrible, no quería que mis sentimientos de cariño volvieran a surgir, era algo que me aterraba, si volvía a tener sentimientos de esos tipos, podría ya no mas volver a ser fría como lo era, y era algo mas que básico, si quería matarlos a todos, tenia que ser fría y recordar el por que hice ese pacto. Me senté en la cama, y me abrace las piernas ocultando mi cara en ellas, tenia que admitirlo, a pesar que ella había tenido que desaparecer de mi vida, no podía olvidarla, la quería tanto, incluso vestía como ella, no podía olvidarla de ninguna manera, me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo las lagrimas, tras esa venganza, tuve que dejar todas las emociones y recuerdos felices que se hospedaban en mi vida, a pesar de ser pocos, lo apreciaba mas que a nada, simplemente yo era… débil al recordar aquello, pero no podía darme el lujo de recordar lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz.**

**En eso sentí un tacto frio, levante la mirada un poco asustada y pude ver a Death con su típica aura muerta.**

**- oh, eres tu Death – dije aliviada.**

**- estas… asustada? – dijo algo curioso pero sin quitar su mirar serio.**

**- asustada?, no me juegues, jamás estaría asustada – dije recostándome de nuevo en la cama.**

**- ajam, claro – dijo rodando los ojos – recuerda que, hagas lo que hagas, siguen teniendo un cuerpo humano, claro obvio mas fuerte ágil y veloz, pero es un cuerpo humano -.**

**- el miedo solo es una advertencia del cuerpo, es patético y no lo necesito, por cierto a que hora tengo que ir a matar a Manuel? – dije un poco obstinada.**

**- apenas caiga el sol, ósea a las 22:00pm – dijo observando su reloj.**

**- uhm, ya veo – dije poniendo mis brazos para recostar mi cabeza.**

**Death se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla justo a lado mio, y recostó los codos en las rodillas observando detalladamente el lugar.**

**- si que elegiste un buen hotel – dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria.**

**- si, es lindo – dije volviéndome a sentar.**

**Death volvió la mirada a mí, observo mi vientre y lentamente poso su mano en mi vientre desnudo, me sorprendí ruborizándome un poco.**

**- eh…Death que haces? – dije con un tono de nerviosismo. **

**- es raro cuando siento el calor corporal – dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria, desvié un poco la mirada sin ni siquiera intentar zafarme de su mano.**

**En eso sentí su respiración en mi cuello, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera una extraña corriente por todo ella, sentía como las piernas se me ponían de gelatina, sentía toda la sangre subir a mi rostro, estaba como linterna roja en mi cara, pude sentir sus labios acariciar suavemente mi cuello, llegando a mi rostro, y de sorpresa me dio un suave beso, era tan extraño aquello, pero dejando aquellas ideas, me sumergí totalmente en aquel beso, dejándome caer en la cama y Death sobre mi, si separarse, posado en mi entrepierna tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, el beso se intensificaba a cada paso, nos separamos por un momento para respirar, no se cuanto habíamos durado, pero sé que no mucho, le mire a los ojos, sus ojos eran grises claros, algo que me enloquecía en los hombres, nos miramos por unos segundos sin que Death me soltara la mano, hasta que el decidió mirar en el reloj de cuero que yo tenia en mi muñeca.**

**- el hotel donde se esta hospedando Manuel esta un poco lejos de aquí, así que te recomiendo que salgas horita – dijo levantándose con su mirar serio – te veré mas tarde para buscar el alma -.**

**- espera Death yo… - no pude terminar la frase ya que este ya se había ido por la ventana.**

**Me quede casi estática en la cama, era común que me dejara a medio excitar así, pero ¿besarme?, eso era la cosa mas rara que había presenciado en mi vida, negar que me gusto… lo dudo, claro fue un buen beso, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, para nada…¿o si? Ahs, para nada Ale, además es la muerte, por que sentiría algo por algún ser existente, era absurdo.**

**Me Salí de mis pensamientos locos y me dirigí a la ventana, lista para salir. Estire mi brazo con la mano abierta, y de la nada un fuego negro salió de mi mano, mostrando mi hacha carmesí, tan amada había llegado a ser esa hacha para mi, me dispuse a saltar sobre la ventana y aterrice plena en el piso sin un rasguño y sin ningún sonido en particular. Observe mi alrededor y estaba en un callejón, así que me encamine a la calle donde estaba mi moto estacionada, monte mi hacha sobre mi espalda donde se agarró de una correa que siempre llevaba para que se sostuviera, me puse mis lentes negro que tanto quería, y arranque.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Me detuvo haciendo un chillido a la rueda de la moto, y observe el hotel donde estaba hospedado el idiota de mi compañero, y aunque no lo crean, el idiota había sido mi novio, pero me había engallado con una mucho mayor y mas tetona, aquello me enfurecía, pero retire esos recuerdo, y saque mi libro donde tenia anotado el como habían sido ellos en vida.**

_**Manuel Ferreira**_

_**Baterista de remplazo**_

_**Vida: neutra**_

_**La mayoría del dinero que obtiene lo gasta en alcohol, es frecuente a ayudar a los que necesitan, son escasas pero lo hace, ah tenido un aproximado de mas de 80 novias durante su carrera, una de ellas la drogo y la violo, ella lo demando pero el salió ganando y haciendo que la encarcelaran.**_

**Solté un bufido y volví a echarle un vistazo al edificio, y me dispuse a ir a un callejón que se encontraba justo alado del edificio, observe las escaleras de incendio y me sostuve de esta para ir subiendo ágilmente y con movimientos fluidos, el piso donde se hospedaba era el 8, de la habitación 8-5. Me detuve cayendo de pies, me asome por la ventana y pude verlo, el chico que conocía, narizón, feo y bajito, había cambiado bastante, ahora era alto, se había operado la nariz, y su pelo era largo y castaño, pero seguía siendo feo, se encontraba practicando la batería, de lo mas normal, abrí la ventana, sin que este se percatara y me senté en ella, cruzando las piernas, y lo observe mejor, si, definitivo seguía siendo feo.**

**- vaya, pero que concentrado – dije haciendo que este se volteara y me mirara con sorpresa, pero al fijar la vista en mi hacha sobre mi hombro, y haciendo que su expresión cambiara a temor.**

**- ¿qu-quien eres? – dijo dando unos pasos atrás, y cayendo al piso dé la impresión.**

**- ah vaya memoria que tienen ustedes! Jejeje enserio no te acuerdas de mi Manuelito – dije con mi antigua voz, lo cual el racionó.**

**- A-Ale… no, no es posible, yo fui a tu funeral!, habías muerto! – dijo Manuel exaltado, y arrasándose hacia atrás para chocar contra la pared.**

**- ah! los humanos si que son tercos, y pensar que alguna vez lo fui no?, jejeje pero bueno, siempre creen que por que ven un cuerpo muy quieto, esta muerto jajajaja no me hagas reír – dije con tono burlón – además, creíste que me iría sin que te llevara a ti y a los demás al infierno – dije con ira levantando el hacha.**

**- NO POR FAVOR ESPERA! – dicho esto baje el hacha para clavarlo en su hombro y enterrarlo allí.**

**Pude haber bajado mas hasta matarlo, pero lago me detuvo, un sonido, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a mi lado, voltee y vi… la imagen que mas me horrorizaba, aquella figura tan hermosa, de cabello azul eléctrico, y sus ojos uno castaño y otro azul, era… alguien muy hermosa, me miraba tan intensamente con sus orbes de distintos colores, abrí los ojos en par.**

**- …Ale? – dijo la chica con temor.**

**- Elizabeth – dije con miedo, por primera vez desde hacia mucho, tenia miedo.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Muajajajajaja si lo si soy mala :3, jejejejejeje pero bueno, que mas da, espero les haya gustado este cap, se que fue algo lento pero para el próximo será mejor, no se preocupen ;3, bay bya nay ;P**


End file.
